spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Melted cheese boi
The '''Melted Cheese Boi '''is a common pest species. They are known for causing a lot of Spinny Pal deaths recently. Appearance They are a cheesy boi, but they have yellow eyes, which glow at night, fangs, and quills filled with lava. Diet Scientists don't know everything a melted cheese boi eat, but they made a list of eveything they found so far: * Blood, usually from regular spinnyboiz, hoppy boiz (before they were extinct), sugar boiz, and spinny pals * Wild berries * Meat * Cheese (almost always from its head because with the heat of its quills, its cheese hat melts. After it's completely melted it regenerates immediately) * Poisons. Acids corrode their teeth so they don't eat that Traits Melted Cheese Boiz seem to be a odd species. They have: * Male melted cheese boiz have eyes that glow at night. Female melted cheese boiz have fur that glows at night. The fur becomes radioactive if it glows though, so for your safety, if you find a female melted cheese boi, don't touch their fur, that will melt you down if you touch it * Lava-filled quills, apparently developed for defense * Fangs that can suck blood with ease * The ability to camouflage on environments around it when they feel unsafe * Speed that equals to the speed of a hoppy boi when hopping, which is faster than a cheetah * Immunity to poison and acid, thanks to the quills. The lava flowing in them acts like a sponge and absorbs any liquids, powders, etc. * Downsize and mimic Spinny Pals to sneak into houses Predators Beangles can scare away Melted Cheese Boiz. They can also see through their camouflage, due to their great vision, which is the greatest vision discovered spinny boi species have. Wolf boiz can also scare Melted Cheese Boiz, but unlike Beangles, they can't see through their camouflage. In a experiment, a scientist grabbed a Wolf Boi and a Melted Cheese Boi, and put them at the same cage. The Wolf Boi started to growl and the Melted Cheese Boi camouflaged, after that, the Wolf Boi didn't notice the Melted Cheese Boi anymore. On another experiment made by the same scientist, a Beangle and a Melted Cheese Boi were put at the same cage. Despite the Melted Cheese Boi using its camouflage, the Beangle saw through the camouflage and was able to kill the Melted Cheese Boi. History A group of cheesy boiz, with around 90,000 cheesy boiz was hanging out. They were playing with eachother, sharing food with eachother, simply what a group of wild spinnyboiz would usually do. But then a part of that group shared meat contaminated with a unknown disease. Once they ate it, they started to sneeze and never stopped. The sneezing contaminated more and more cheesy boiz with the disease, until it contaminated the whole group. After they sneezed so much, they felt sick and nauseous. All of them started to freak out. But one of the cheesy boiz who were contaminated developed extremely hot quills, filled with lava. There was so much lava developing inside the quills they started to crack, exposing the lava inside them. The lava turned green within seconds, and only a few of the quills became orange. Every other cheesy boi developed quills like that too. Then all of them slowly developed fangs. After they fully developed their fangs and lava-filled quills, they hanged out some more and after that they decided to migrate to Jamaa. From that moment on, they became invasive species. They started to terrorize everyone in Jamaa. This gone on for centuries and centuries, until 4 meme controllers: Floofy the Leggy, a unnamed Spinnyboi, Cheddar the Cheese Tiger, and Burning the Candle Croc teamed up, with their goal being to destroy all pests. They made a pest control organization called The Meme Control. They all worked together to exterminate all the Melted cheese boiz, because they were becoming pests and dangerous to pets. Eventually, all of the melted cheese boiz were brought to the Meme Control Headquarters and put in cages, and some of them were too hard to control and put in a cage so they got killed. They all stayed there and from that day on, no melted cheese boiz killed pets. They were allowed to breed, but never got out of their cages. After that, The Meme Control became very famous from that moment on and they were hired by people everyday until they closed down 20 years later, due to all the members only working on Meme Control part-time, and when not working on exterminating pests having to deal with other jobs. They needed more time to do their other jobs. For some reason, they forgot about the headquarters and didn't sell it or anything. The Meme Control didn't fire the feeders either, so that's how the melted cheese boiz stayed alive after 20 more years. But 20 years after the Meme Control closed down, a melted cheese boi was able to break out of their cage and break everyone else out of their cages. They hid for some weeks until one night, they found out the exit for Meme Control Headquarters was unlocked, so they all got out that way. Melted cheese boiz are back to being pests and pet killers, but hopefully they have much less of the abilities they had before. Trivia * Before Hoppy Boiz were extinct, not only did the melted cheese boiz suck blood off them, they also hunted them and ate their meat. They were one of the predators who hunted Hoppy Boiz before only one specimen existed. * Despite melted cheese boiz being immune to acid and poison, they're not immune to venom. Venomous boiz are the solution to melted cheese boiz being hard to kill with poison. * Melted cheese boiz were recently found out to be one of the many species that only respect their own kind, and don't like other boiz. That probably came from the fact Melted cheese boiz were once cheesy boiz, which don't like spinny boiz of course. Category:Common species Category:Being researched Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Sucks blood Category:Invasive species Category:Pest species Category:Hater boiz